


Rain

by katsa5



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: After the Post-Timeskip Battle at Gronder Field (Fire Emblem), Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, No Beta Too Shy, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Top My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsa5/pseuds/katsa5
Summary: Time alone after the battle of Gronder Field.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested reading music (not in any particular order):   
> Borderland Sorrows by Slow Meadow  
> Oltremare by Ludovico Einaudi  
> Dream of Flying by Brian Crain  
> Primavera by Ludovico Einaudi (save this one for last; you’ll thank me later.)

The battle was over. The enemies were retreating. The Battle of Grondor had been won. The sun was high, but dark clouds covered the sky. The fields were still white and tan from the rolling grasslands, appearing like an earthy sea as the wind blew through them. As tall, dried grasses waved, corpses that still remained were revealed. They laid there like discarded things, with barely any indication of who they once were. The clanking of iron weaponry have stopped. The screaming has ceased, but the thick smell of spilled blood mixed into the mud and sand remained and was so strong even he couldn’t miss it. It was a constant permeation of his senses. It was his haunting. It was everyone’s nightmare, it was his reality. Has the battle ended truly? He wondered. Never. 

But it could end today.

The day was only half over, and it had been too long. His boots felt heavy, his armor felt heavy, his lance was heavy, but nothing will hold him back. With one quick strike, with one fallen head, all of this will end. All will be at peace. And this chance may never ever happen again. Nothing is going to stop him now.

Suddenly breaking the silence, familiar footfalls ran up next to him. Byleth had caught up to him, turned directly into his path, and stopped him in his tracks with a painless shove to his chest. “Dimitri, let her go.” Byleth’s voice was stern. Dimitri paused only out of shock at his audacity. Byleth glared back at the angry eyes that were framed by long, green hair, which he had let grow out the past few months, part of it he kept tied back in a small braid. With a loud growl, Dimitri charged forward again and, once again, Byleth firmly stopped him in place.

“She’s getting away!” He yelled. Byleth would not budge. By the time Dimitri looked passed Byleth, the escaping soldiers had disappeared. 

With a roar of frustration, Dimitri slammed the hilt of his lance to the ground. Byleth wasn’t phased, “Dimitri, what were you thinking!” To those that hardly knew him, Byleth was the epitome of stone. To Dimitri however, who has been taught by, led by, and stood by this man for so long, a change in eyebrow was as clear as a yelled command. 

“It’s not your concern.” he growled through clenched teeth.

“It is when one of my students goes awol.” 

“Silence!” He snapped. “This is not awol!” He stood threateningly before him, “You do not understand. Stay out of my way!”

“Drop the Highness Act, Dimitri. I’m immune.” Byleth stood defiantly. “You’re the one that doesn’t understand! There’s no point.”

“She’s on the run! There might never be another chance!”

“And you’re bleeding out!”

“Small risk.”

“You run out there on your own and get slaughtered, we would lose a key commander. There will always be another leader of the empire. There will never be another you.” 

Dimitri scoffed at him. “Less soldiers to deal with later.”

“Dimitri, this is a stupid waste, and you know it!”

He aggressively snarled, “I’m going to have their revenge and end this, once and for all, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me!”

Byleth glared at him, and Dimitri knew he went too far. Dimitri may be the 'boar Prince of Faerghas', but even he paused at Byleth’s ‘see me after class’ glare. Byleth snarled back, “You always say that, Dimitri. Every time. You think I don’t notice? You think I don’t see you charging into every battle like it’s your last one? I do! You think I don’t understand? Then enlighten me! Why do you do this!”

“What do you mean why!” He yelled back. “You know why!”

“I don’t believe that’s true.”

“You have no idea-“

“You’re charging in to die!” All words halted in Dimitri’s throat, so he only glared. “Should I just let you go and hope you come back? I’m not.” Dimitri started to face away, so Byleth then stood before him. “Tell me I’m wrong then. Don’t you dare lie to me.” Dimitri stood silent. “I want you to say it. Out loud.”

The two stared eye to eye in confrontation. “I have to complete my duty.”

“I know you do.”

“When she’s dead, their revenge will finally be satisfied.”

“Will it?”

Dimitri glared. “We’ve been over this-.”

“And we’ll keep going over it until you stop.” Byleth stood before him defiantly, “In my pursuing revenge for my father, I left you alone. My father is still dead. The enemies are still countless. Nothing changed. Revenge wasn’t worth it then, it’s not now.” 

“Don’t act like they’re the same.”

“They are exactly! You said so yourself! Or were you just lying to yourself then like you are now?” Byleth was getting frustrated and it was showing in his raising voice, “Damn it, Dimitri, I know you. You know that revenge is impossible. Tell me why are you doing this!”

“Because all of this has to mean something!” Dimitri yelled. He clenched the lance shaft so tightly, that his hands shook. “Just look around! Look at me! I’m a monster, Professor! So many have died! If I don’t complete my mission and kill her. . Then all of this. . . The constant fighting and death . . . Rodrique. . . it was all for nothing!” Dimitri rose his opposing arm as if to shove Byleth out of the way, but it immediately dropped as if he lost the strength. His head bowed. His voice strained as the words started struggling to leave. “I have to fight. Our allies, friends, families . . . The empire has killed far too many. No one else has to suffer. Only me. It’s . . . I survived. I have to because I survived!”

The sprinkling rain began to fall. In a single breath, all of Byleth’s frustration evaporated into compassion. Even years before, it was always clear to him that Dimitri bore so much pain. Byleth tried countless times to reach out to help him. Now for the first time, his wounds were truly revealed, and they were worse than he could imagine. Byleth sighed to himself, what good is his white magic if he could not heal Dimitri’s heart and mind? 

Dimitri turned away, staring into nothing. He saw the burnt edges of Byleth’s sleeves and recalled earlier in the battle of when the wooden mountain was set ablaze while Byleth was atop of it. As he remembered, that Byleth saw the instigator first and, to Dimitri’s utter amazement, angrily walked through the flames, like others would walk through a field, straight towards him. Even that man was astonished. One sword swipe to the chest sent him and his unit retreating. Dimitri began to feel the shame rise within him when he realized that he was so focused on seeking and destroying that woman’s lackey that he didn’t help Byleth, not that the other needed it. Nevertheless, he should've tried. Screams were returning in his mind again. He focused on the sound of the beginning rain, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to look at Byleth, to hear his voice and be guided back, but the vulnerable pain was starting to become too much.

Tenderly, Byleth slowly reached for Dimitri, and the prince sharply turned away. “Don’t touch me!” He growled then it greatly weakened to a sadder tone. “Don’t pity me. I don’t want to see it from you. I can’t. . . handle that right now.” 

On that, Byleth reached out and grasped Dimitri’s nearest forearm underneath his heavy cloak. “Dimitri,” his soothing voice was beginning to crack, “please come to me.”

Dimitri turned to object again, but paused when he saw tears also in Byleth’s eyes. The Ashen Demon or the reincarnated Goddess, depending who you ask, was crying? Everything seemed to disappear. He was hypnotized by the sight, and the realization turned his stomach into a heavy, extremely painful weight. There was no justification for causing his Professor’s pain.

For the first time since the prince had returned, Byleth saw that the facade of anger was finally broken. As relieving as that was, he wasn’t going to lose him to it again. To ground him, Byleth stared into his blue and covered eyes as fingers deftly unlatched the bracers about his wrist and forearm, causing the armored glove to fall away, and quickly grasped his bare hand. It was limp and unsure at first, but, succumbing to Byleth’s warmth, he slowly returned a tight grasp. He closed his eyes as a sob escaped him. Byleth stepped closer. Their fingers tightly interlaced together. Their heads and bodies subtly tilted as they fit against one another. Byleth very gently pressed his forehead against the prince’s as if desperately sharing his thoughts with him or bearing the others pain. Their faces were so close that their breaths and their tears mingled together. “Dimitri, don’t throw your life away. I love you. I can’t go on without you.”

“I do nothing but cause you pain.”

“That’s not true. Dimitri-.”

“Professor, look at me!”

“Please hear me out.” Byleth gently coaxed, “I’ve never seen a man so strong, kind, and compassionate. For as long as I’ve known you, you never thought of yourself once. You constantly care for both the living and dead. I’ve always loved that about you.”

“Professor, I -.”

“I know it’s not fair. You’re right that we’re left to pick up the pieces. But don’t do it for the dead. No amount of revenge or cause will change what happened to them.”

“I know that.” Dimitri bitterly clenched his teeth and shook his head against the other’s. “Far. Too. Well. But what am I supposed to do? Their murderers are walking free! Living comfortable lives! Trampling over the weak while taking more! I can’t allow that to continue! I mustn’t!” He paused to take a few deep breaths and to absorb the feelings of Byleth being so close to him, calming him down, “It’s killing me, Professor.” He looked straight at him, “Tell me what to do. I don’t know what else to do.” 

“It is killing you, Dimitri.” Byleth calmly and gently said, ”Let it go.”

“Professor,”

“Let go of your vengeance.” 

“I can’t.”

“I’m not asking you to do nothing.” 

“Then what?”

“Do you remember what you told me long ago? Figure out what it is your living for and cling to it. This time, find what you believe in and live for yourself.” 

“I know” he sighed, “What if I can’t figure it out?”

Byleth kept his direct stare in his eyes. “Your dream. You told me that one day you will rule a unified Fodlan. You still can. Dimitri, I believe in you with all of my heart. I’m not the only one that does. But even if I was, I still will. If you let us, we can find out together.” Dimitri stared at him silently, “I promised you then and I do so now. I will always stand by you.” Dimitri closed his eye tightly and tears fell anew. “Please Dimitri, I’m begging you, put down your weapon. You don’t have to fight. Please rest.”

The two stood together for a long while, until a gentle thud of the lance sounded as it fell to the ground. Quietly Byleth sighed in relief. He felt Dimitri’s armored hand grasp his forearm. The other hand was still holding his, but this time Dimitri brought it to hold over his own heart. He rested his forehead upon Byleth’s shoulder and wept. Byleth held him warmly, his free hand holding the other’s head with fingers weaving through his blonde hair. Dimitri’s free hand grasped Byleth’s back in embrace. “I’m sorry.” He said as he cried, “I was so cruel to you. Please forgive me.”

“I already had.”

Neither had any idea how long they stood there, but it didn’t matter. Byleth was determined to not leave Dimitri, nor ask anything of him. Just be with him. Then Dimitri slowly rose his head, his sad eye looking straight into Byleth’s, “Did you say that you love me?”

Byleth’s eyes widened. He did hear?! Words couldn’t escape his mouth. Even he didn't notice when those words slipped! His own conscience reminded him once again that he should’ve kept his silence; how horribly irresponsible and disrespectful he was. In an extremely rare occurrence, his mind was frantic. Should he turn back time? Should he walk away? Should he lie? However, everything dissipated upon seeing the look on Dimitri’s face, something he had never imagined seeing upon him. A hopeful sadness? Broken? He dare not ever walk away from him now.

“Professor, please! Did you? Say something!”

There could only be one answer to such a plea. While Byleth lost himself in Dimitri’s gaze, he chose to, like he told Dimitri just moments ago, to let go, including his long-held, guarded secret. “Yes.”

It was like the revelation itself made the world quiet. On an instinctive level, Byleth felt something happening between them. The feeling of him and Dimitri being so intimate with each other was overwhelming all of his reservations. If nothing more can come from this, Byleth will treasure this. Dimitri began to slowly shift. Byleth barely had enough time to speak, “Dimitri, what -.” when Dimitri chastely kissed Byleth’s lips.

It was like a time stop that he had no control over. Everything within the world had ceased, leaving them alone with this precious moment. Dimitri parted from him, wide-eyed and embarrassed at his own brazenness. Shame clouded his face as he began to step back. Byleth acted fast. He quickly reached for Dimitri, releasing their held hands to hold the sides of his face and smoothly guided him back to another kiss. Byleth rose to meet him as he felt the prince wrap both of his arms around his back while he hugged the taller man’s neck.

Their kiss started simple, yet grew more open as the two fitted themselves together. Byleth was feeling emboldened and a bit drunk by Dimitri’s touch. His tongue coyly met with Dimitri’s open lip, asking for invitation. Dimitri gasped, opening his kiss to him, and Byleth slipped his tongue inside. Dimitri’s own tongue hurriedly met with Byleth’s. Dimitri leaned a bit forward as he held him tighter, causing his wolf-hide cloak to slide down his arms, draping over both of them. Shivers of delight ran through Byleth’s body as he felt surrounded by him, leaving him to fantasize being enveloped within and brought inside him. The rain still continued to fall, but all the two could register was their new intimacy and its resulting warmth.

Dimitri was very reluctant to part from him. The two stared into each other’s eyes, breathing deeply as the tips of their noses touched. “Profess-Byleth? When? How?”

Byleth’s eyes looked down in self-admonishment. “I’m very sorry. I shouldn’t have spoke. It was wrong.”

“No, it wasn’t!” Dimitri exclaimed. “I need you. I needed you!” Dimitri chuckled self-consciously as he unavailingly tried wiping away his tears, “It was. . . How can I explain this as nothing short of saving me!?” Even with a smile, he barely could hide the sob as more tears fell. “I’m happy, please believe me.”

Byleth hugged him, “I understand, Dimitri, it’s fine. You don’t have to hide your feelings from me.” He softly spoke in his ear, “I’m here for you.”

Dimitri turned his head and buried his face against Byleth’s neck, “How is this even possible?”

“Easily. For a very long time.”

“After all of this time?” Dimitri sounded shocked. “After everything we did, and what I’ve done. . . Why didn’t you say something?“

“I did not have the right.”

“Yes, you did.” Dimitri’s voice softened significantly.

“No. I was. . .” Byleth stopped as it dawned on him. Memories replayed in his mind as he tried to think of clues that he had missed. The time they sparred and a tangle of lances crashed them together? The time at the Goddess Tower, when Dimitri began to show himself without a mask? The rapt attention Dimitri would always give him when they met after a battle? When he said his smile was mesmerizing? “. . . I was an idiot.”

Dimitri rose his head to look at Byleth, and his glistening eyes and soft smile, the first one in so long, made Byleth want to melt in his arms. They both leaned together as they stared into each other’s eyes. Byleth caressed Dimitri’s cheek as he began, “How could I not be in love with you? You are incredibly beautiful. I lose myself in your ocean eyes whenever I look at you. The way your body moves during training and fighting takes my breath away. Your voice hypno-.” That was as far as Byleth could go, for Dimitri had taken his mouth in a deep, hungry kiss. He tightly grabbed Byleth with fingertips gripping along his spine and rammed his body tightly against his own. He eased off instantly and apologetically when he realized his armor was getting in the way. As they parted again, Byleth began to notice how tired Dimitri was. His eye was red from tears and his skin was pale from being completely soaked by the cold rain. They both were. He sensed a growing hunger happening between them and thought it best to hide it from prying eyes and the rain. “When we go back to Garreg Mach, let’s meet in my room and-.” 

“NO!” He snapped silent, startled by the unexpected, very loud command. He didn't use it often but Dimitri had a booming voice that could call lightning, and Byleth could never get used to it. Dimitri was not angry. He held Byleth by the forearms, desperate, “It could be weeks before we get there. I spent over five years thinking I would never see you again! I can’t wait any longer! Please don’t leave me now! Not now!”

Byleth was stunned. Gently, he leaned towards him, brushing his soaked hair as he whispered his reassurances. He gently returned his arms underneath his cloak and around him. “I’ll never leave you again, Dimitri. I love you.”

On that, the prince fluidly brought his teacher’s face to his and repeatedly kissed him, moving from his lips to his cheek then forehead, holding him as if he was the only thing keeping him alive. “I need . . . May I? “ he asked in between kisses. “A few moments? Alone? With you?”

Byleth was smiling at the surprise affection, “I would love that.” But that wasn’t going to happen at the camp, so he had another idea.

Much like the rest of the evacuated farm community less than a mile away, the roadside tavern and inn stood empty. The mahogany and yellow lumber that made the building gave off a subtle wood smell while wet from the rain. The chairs were placed upside-down on the table tops in storage. The dishware and tablecloths were all locked tight in a wood locker. Save for the occasional worn tread of where chairs would’ve been and the cold ash pile in the fireplace, everything was scrubbed clean. Occasionally, a troop of soldiers of either side would patrol through the Main Street out front, which is why the two chose a room that faced the forest. They were so soaked from the rain that they each left a trail of water behind them. Dimitri stayed outside by the front door attempting to wring the rainwater from his dense cloak with moderate success. When he walked in, he noticed Byleth’s water trail veered away from the inn stairs and towards the tavern kitchen. He also noticed a small coin purse, bearing a church insignia, next to the board of four empty key hooks. Dimitri waited for him in the hallway upstairs, which had four doors. All were locked. 

As he watched the rainfall on the windowsill, his mind began wandering to the possibilities of what might’ve happened if Byleth hadn’t stopped him. Before the surging pain, he heard someone scream his name. His breath stopped as he now realized that it was Byleth’s. That was the first time he had ever heard Byleth, who was always calm and in control, even raise his voice to a yell, and he was screaming. Did he think that the man he loved was dead? His hand covered his eyes. Knowing Byleth, he would normally dismiss that as necessary risks. But his tears today said otherwise. “After everything, why me?” he thought. Byleth is an amazing, beautiful man. Surely he could have anyone, including those so much more than Dimitri ever could be. But he chose him. Dimitri felt warm. There was nothing he could do to repay him. Could he possibly be a fraction of enough?

He closed his eyes as he recalled Byleth’s kiss. Letting his mind wander, he imagined him kissing his neck and then his hands wandering upon him. Or stepping back and start to unfasten his own clothing before him. 

Was it really so wrong to be distracted from this awful world for a while?

Suddenly, Byleth appeared directly behind him carrying three logs of cut wood and unlocking the door with a key. Where did he find that key? Byleth read the look, “It was up front. We paid. If that’s not acceptable, our story is that you were seriously injured by Imperial troops so we came here to hide and recover. No one is going to argue with that.” They both went inside. Byleth locked the door behind them.

The room was deceptively modest. A low-to-the-ground wooden bed with a clean, goose-down mattress and cotton blanket and cover was in the corner. The only other furniture was a night stand by the bed, small table and chair by the window. Dimitri leaned his lance by the door frame and then began to remove his armor piece by piece, draping them over a table by the window. As Byleth walked by him, he deftly placed a sealed jar on the nightstand corner by the bed. Dimitri noticed the slick liquid inside and it’s very faint smell of olives. “Thank you, but my armor is fine.” Immediately after he said that, he turned away to hide his deep blush. 

Byleth smiled to himself as Dimitri figured it out, pretending not to notice. He laid out the logs in the fireplace in a triangular pile. “I added extra to cover it and the wood.” Byleth struck his flint against the kindling, but instead of watching the fire start, he watched Dimitri. The young man posture had become more sunken, and it seemed burdened even without the armor. Very little skin was shown, but his hands and neck already showed scars. There was a large dark stain running down the back of the wool shirt, starting where the shoulder molded into the scapula. Byleth began to wonder how he managed to survive some of those new and old wounds, but the resulting thoughts chilled him, so he just stoked the fire, conjuring small flames. 

“Wouldn’t that give away where we are?” 

“It should be small enough so the rain will dissipate the smoke.” He was not completely sure on that but was worried enough about Dimitri to risk it. He started unbuttoning his own armored tunic, a layering of colors representing his church rank and professorship over flexible leather armor, and draped it over the drying rack close to the fireplace. “Dimitri, may I ask you a personal question?” He faintly nodded in answer. “Is this your first relationship?” Dimitri paused midaction, halfway through folding together his breastplate. Byleth slid off his boots, “No offense, my love. You don’t have to answer. I just want to know where you’re coming from.” 

Dimitri gave a short, bitter chuckle, “There wasn’t a point.”

“I see.” Dimitri, down to his wool shirt and leather pants, draped his leather belts and armor supports on the rack as well. Byleth continued. “I haven’t seen much but what little I did, you seemed to be awkward around women back then.”

“You’re not wrong.” Dimitri sighed, “Is that why you never acted?”

“Not at all, love. I actually thought you were cute.” 

“Then why?”

“You were very young.”

“I wasn’t always.”

“You were my student.”

“Still wasn’t always.”

Byleth sighed as he folded his arms, staring into the flames as he silently reflected. There was a girl that Byleth was certain had Dimitri’s mind and heart, but that was something he must never, ever say. “I never thought. . . It never even occurred to me that you would be interested in a man. Let alone me.”

Dimitri places his last piece of armor, a leg plate, in its place on the chair. “Byleth, You’re not . . . Just somebody.“ He stuttered over his words a bit. “I’m sorry. Please don’t misunderstand. I am struggling with my words for you. None of them do you any justice.” He turned towards the table, “You’re beautiful, but you are so much more than that. You’re powerful, but not just that. When I’m around you, I am suddenly aware of how little I am.”

“Love, please don’t compare yourself to me. You have suffered so much and you bear even more.” 

“It doesn’t make it any less true.” Dimitri sighed as he took back the now-full pitcher from the rain and filled the wash basin. 

Byleth watched as the black bands fell away. “You can leave that off if you want.”

Dimitri didn’t turn to acknowledge him. “You don’t want to see.”

“I once ran with a mercenary who had constant gangrene in his amputated arm. You won’t gross me out.”

“It’s not that. It’s . . . It’s not . . . what it once was.”

“Love,” Byleth answered. “All I see is the man I love before me. Nothing that has happened to you could change that.”

Dimitri hung his head, still not believing he was worthy of him. Leaving the eye patch on the table, he scooped cold rainwater with both hands and washed his face. He slowly turned around while Byleth was rising to meet him. 

The eyelid hung lifelessly in place halfway. The top lid was torn and pinched upward in the middle appearing like a jagged curtain messily sewn back together. The same appeared to be so with the orbital ridge bone above the socket. The socket itself was hollow. Byleth was shocked for a moment out of empathy for such a painful injury. “Arrow?” Dimitri nodded. Byleth caressed his cheek, thumb rubbing underneath the eye. Dimitri held his hand, relishing the touch before bringing it to his lips in a kiss. They stood before each other, lost in their loving gazes. 

Byleth gestured for Dimitri to sit next to him. As they sat on the floor before the fire, Dimitri shyly brushed his hair away from his face and fidgeted a little. He folded his legs and arms together tightly, “What I’m trying to say is that I always had so many emotions and thoughts around you. All of them good, but so complicated. I’m ashamed to admit it, but there was a few times when it was difficult to be near you, even though it was all I wanted.”

“Dimitri, I’m sorry.” Byleth wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“You’ve done nothing wrong.” Dimitri turned to him as he leaned closer. “I think I understand them now.”

Byleth smiled, “What are they?” 

Dimitri paused, then he gave Byleth a shy smile. “This is simplistic, but . . . I have loved you for a long time. I loved you as my teacher. I loved you as my friend. I loved you as a god,” Before Byleth could correct him, he added, “A figurative one. I loved you as my guide. Now, I love you as a man. As yourself.”

He turned away to hide his face as he felt Byleth’s arms around him. Byleth began to gently coax Dimitri to come closer, but he didn’t need to for the prince was already leaning into his open arms, between his legs, and resting his head on his shoulder. Like a tired child, he curled himself into Byleth’s waiting embrace, who wrapped him snugly as if attempting to protect him from the cold and the world. “Byleth, when you cut a hole in the sky to save us, I was blown away by how incredible you are. I decided then and there that I would never leave your side.” On several occasions, Byleth was like a god before him. What could this worthless, flawed man ever offer a god? 

Byleth affectionately rested his cheek on top of his head, “I’m sorry for assuming.” His fingertips tenderly spread out over his deltoid. “I’m sorry for being away from you for so long. I’m sorry for not being there for you. I have so much to make up to you.”

Dimitri appeared asleep until he smiled against his neck, “You don’t have to make anything up to me, Byleth. Just be with me.”

“Always.” Byleth whispered in answer. “And you too.”

By now, the small fire was blazing, and Dimitri already felt so much warmer to Byleth’s touch. He was relieved, as the other previously felt practically frozen. Many times before he had wondered how long had he lived this way, but it never truly occurred to him how much Dimitri was taxing himself until he held him. He was so thin, so cold, so tired. Right now however, this was the first time that he had ever seen him so peaceful.

With a deep, long sigh, Dimitri snuggled into Byleth’s embrace. “Professor,” His voice was a purring bass of contentment against his neck, “you feel so warm.” The sound and implications of his voice sent electric sensations running through Byleth, causing his member to rise against Dimitri’s waist. It wasn’t subtle. Silently chastising himself for intruding, Byleth attempted to shift his waist away, but Dimitri fluidly turned himself within his embrace to where his back was against him. He then reached behind and grasped Byleth’s waist and pressed himself against it. A surprised gasp of pleasure suddenly escaped Byleth’s throat. Dimitri turned his head to smile at him, as Byleth leaned against him and buried his face into his broad shoulder. As he wrapped his arms more seductively about Dimitri’s torso, he moaned Dimitri’s name against him. In response, Dimitri tightened his grip on Byleth, molding himself against him as the other’s hands began to explore. The prince asked, “Is this fine?”

“More than fine. I want this.” Byleth said against his shoulder. “Why do you ask?”

“Because once I start kissing you, I won’t be able to stop myself.”

“Neither can I.” Byleth muttered next to his ear, “Shall we begin and see where we go?”

In one fluid motion, Dimitri turned himself and stood up on his knees before him. He cupped Byleth’s cheeks with both hands and whispered “yes” against his mouth as he gave him a kiss. Byleth tightly held him in response.

Their kiss was like a warm-up for what they were going to do: hot, connecting, and consuming. Dimitri wrapped his strong arms tightly around Byleth as their kiss became deep and hungry. Byleth’s tongue kept equal with Dimitri’s as they moved back and forth alongside and over and under. Byleth lowered both hands down Dimitri’s stomach to his waist, and began to lift the hem of the prince's shirt over his head, intimately appreciating his chest and stomach with curious fingertips. The muscles were coils around a thin frame. Dimitri broke the kiss and angled his head as the shirt was pulled over, so Byleth took the opportunity to kiss the exposed neck. The prince gasped loudly as new, delightful sensations flooded his mind. His skin was trembling against Byleth’s mouth and hands as he moved down his shoulder, collarbone, to his chest. 

Dimitri angled himself about Byleth as his hands deftly slid underneath the other’s shirt and lifting it up his back, fingers caressing his spine along the way. “I need to feel your skin on mine.”

Byleth smiled against him, “Yes, my love.” He stepped back and allowed Dimitri to pull his wool shirt over his head, watching as Dimitri stared in anticipation. This time, Dimitri reached out for Byleth. Hands gripped around his ribs as he brought him closer, and imitated Byleth’s trail of kisses down his chest. Without noticing, his thumb accidentally grazed a nipple, causing Byleth to let out a short, surprised moan. Dimitri looked up, surprised. Byleth grinned at him, lowered down, and slowly lap his tongue upon the other man’s nipple. Dimitri made a surprised moan, then covered his mouth to hide it. “Dimitri? Are you all right?”

“I don’t want anyone to hear.”

Byleth paused, unsure if he agreed, but he nodded in understanding. “You sound so alluring.” He gave a reassuring kiss on the cheek. “Shall we go to bed?” Dimitri accepted his hand, and Byleth noticed a slight tremble. “Are you nervous?”

“This is all new to me.” Dimitri was slow to answer as they both stood up together. ”What if- I’m not good enough?” He could barely finish the sentence. Since when did being ”good enough” ever matter to his teacher?

Byleth smiled as Dimitri sat down on the goose-down mattress and he straddled his waist, “I’m honored that you are sharing this with me. I love you, and I want to give you pleasure.” On that, he climbed up to straddle his waist. “If it becomes too much-.” 

“There’s no way I’ll want to stop.” he paused as he remembered everything they were together. He reached up to untie Byleth’s small braid, “May I?” Byleth nodded. “You’ve been everything for me. I want to give everything to you.” As he undid the small braid, the other man’s green hair fell about his face, and Dimitri held his breath as he stared at him.

Byleth smiled as he leaned towards him. “We love each other. That’s all that matters.” Byleth rested his hands on Dimitri’s shoulders, sliding them tenderly down his chest as he began kissing him. Dimitri immediately responded by grasping the others arms. Byleth felt his raising bulge against him and gently rolled his own against it. This elicits a surprised moan from Dimitri in Byleth’s mouth. Dimitri’s hands slid to Byleth’s waist, holding him closely against himself and guided him into a rhythm. This time, Byleth moaned as he parted and began kissing his neck. As he angled away from Dimitri, who gave a small, disappointed sigh that broke into a gasp as Byleth kissed downwards. The prince’s hands blindly explored along Byleth’s body. Byleth trailed wet kisses down his neck and down his chest, wanting to taste every scar, every muscle, every breath. He paused over the sternum above his heart and lustily whispering his lover’s name against the skin. 

Dimitri’s head fell back, shutting his eyes tightly, and feeling his heart overflow with emotion. This time he chose not to hold himself back. “Byleth,” He moaned. “I love you.”

In response, Byleth coiled himself to him more snugly. “Dimitri,” Byleth began further whispers upon him, “Your words are so magical.” His mouth trailed to the side and planted a sucking kiss on each nipple, causing Dimitri to bite his lip from making noises that rumbled in his throat. His hands spread across his chest and to his back as he trailed more kisses down his stomach. The tip of his tongue traced patterns along his abs, “You have a body of the gods.” His hands widened as he gripped Dimitri’s hips, fingers sliding past his pants waist, “You’re making me crazy.” Dimitri began to lean back, reaching upon the mattress to steady himself. His breathing was growing heavy with pleasure.

Byleth worked on his pants as Dimitri pressed his palms against the mattress, stretching his back. Byleth opened the folds and his erection sprung free. Dimitri stared at him nervously. “Love,” Byleth reassured him, “You’re so beautiful.” His hands slipped behind him and dexterously slid the leather pants and linen undergarments away from his waist and down his legs. Dimitri quickly kicked them off. With Dimitri now completely free, Byleth, with vigor, knelt between his legs and went straight to work on him. 

Byleth began by spitting a large amount of saliva in his palm and then tenderly grasping the base of Dimitri’s erection. “Dimitri, I want you.” He seductively sighed as his hand began subtle but growing strokes on the shaft and his tongue performed circles upon the head. Dimitri moaned, almost whined the other man’s name as new sensations flooded him. Byleth’s tongue stroked up the underside of the shaft, feeling the subtle pulse in the vein. One hand gripped the other’s waist and the other methodically stroked as he began to take him in. Dimitri’s legs and waist began to shiver as he tried to restrain himself, but all he could think about was moving inside that warm mouth. Byleth’s free hand deftly and tenderly handled the scrotum, giving a careful, teasing squeeze. 

Suddenly, there was a loud rip. Byleth’s eyes looked up to Dimitri’s face, who was beginning to sink from embarrassment. Then he rose his head and looked to the side and saw a ripped bed sheet corner in his clenched fist. Byleth looked back at him with a sly, devious grin, “I think you really liked that. Want some more?” Dimitri frowned and began to withdraw his legs as he turned away. In response, Byleth quickly rose up to him, tenderly caressing him as he reached for his shoulders and then face, “Love, don’t hide yourself.” He quickly and repeatedly kissed him, “You’re amazing. You look and feel so amazing.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” His voice shook a little.

Byleth smirked, “I’m tougher than I look. I can handle it.” He tenderly looked into his eyes, “This is our first time. There will be slip ups. It doesn’t make it any less special.” Dimitri returned his gaze, which felt so open and reassuring that he felt all of his fear vanish like snow in summer. “Shall we continue?” Dimitri grinned and answered by snaking his legs behind Byleth’s and pulling him along as he leaned back into their bed together. Byleth felt his erection move against Dimitri’s, causing him to yelp as he lost his balance and toppled forward into his waiting arms. He landed with both hands around Dimitri’s head and face first into the wall. 

“Byleth!” Concerned, Dimitri reached for his face and neck.

Byleth chuckled sheepishly, rubbing his smarting nose, “Speaking of slip-ups, I think I may have miscalculated that wall.”

Dimitri’s started to laugh, but stopped as Byleth started to crawl down. “Wait!” He paused to look at him. “If you keep doing that, I won’t last much longer. I don’t want this to end so soon. Not without you.”

Byleth smiled as he moved back over him, one hand stroking up Dimitri’s side as the two of them rotated to fit the bed more comfortably. He returned to kissing him, hotly asking in between kisses, “Then tell me what you want? Anything at all.” 

Dimitri sighed as their tongues fully explored each other’s mouths. Byleth’s hands wove themselves through blonde hair. Dimitri’s hands stroked up and down his back. Their legs wove together as their waists moved in unison. Dimitri parted, gazing hazily, “Byleth,” moaning in between words, “I need you inside.” 

Byleth smiled as he playfully tugged on his lower lip. He purred, “My pleasure.” Byleth rose up to his knees, reaching quickly for the jar of oil, and then felt a tugging at the front of his pants. Looking down, he saw Dimitri already untying him. Byleth gave a sultry sigh as he felt him reach inside and free his erection. Dimitri proceeded to push down his pants with one hand and stroke Byleth with the other, causing Byleth’s head to roll back with a moan of the other’s name. He shifted side to side on his knees, allowing Dimitri to push his pants to his ankles, and then dropped them to the floor. “Your hands feel so good on me. I’m jealous of those lances.” Dimitri smirked up at him, and held his hand out to Byleth for the oil. Byleth smirked back, “You first.”

“I thought you were supposed to be prepared first.” 

Byleth opened the jar with a flip of the cork. “It would hurt too much that way. I want you to feel nothing but pleasure.” Dimitri blushed. Byleth noticed he was squirming a bit while also began to subconsciously begin to part his legs. He was still holding the other by the thighs. Intuitively, the two moved together as Dimitri leaned upon the mattress and Byleth carefully and intimately laid next to him. Byleth gazed upon Dimitri’s flushed face, swollen lips, messy hair, and eye clouded with desire. As Byleth began to coat his fingers, there was a subtle shake in Dimitri’s hands and a nervousness in his eye. Byleth stroked his inner thighs reassuringly, “I promise, my love. I will make you feel incredibly good.” 

Dimitri smiled at him as he reached out and caressed his cheek. He felt a beginning of a building rush at the realization that Byleth looked so much like a god. With his green hair framing his loving eyes and billowing upon his shoulders along with his lean, strong body that glimmered in the firelight against his own, he looked ethereally beautiful. “Byleth, I love you and I trust you completely, especially now.” Byleth smiled sweetly, leaning into his touch a bit as his hand slowly reached down between thighs. 

He gave a muffled sigh as Byleth’s fingertips rubbed teasing circles around his entrance. “Are you ready?” Byleth asked, growing excited at the feeling of Dimitri relaxing before his waiting hand.

Dimitri breathed his answer heavily. “Yes, Byleth.” On that, Byleth slid one finger inside him. Dimitri gave a hiss and started to tense reflexively at the sensation, to which Byleth tenderly held him close until his body relaxed. As he experimented with a slow rhythm, Dimitri eventually began to breathe in matching pace, resulting in sighs as pain gave away into pleasure.

As Byleth slowly added the second finger, Dimitri covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle his moaning. All of this felt so foreign, so incredible, and he began to feel a mounting desperation for him. He started rolling his hips on Byleth’s fingers. “Byleth!” He begged, back arching off the mattress. “I need you now!”

Byleth arched over him, reassuring him, “Patience, my love” He kissed him as his fingers gently curled upwards.

Eyes widening, Dimitri yelled into his mouth. “Byleth! What did you do!?”

“I found your sweet spot.” Byleth teased him by rubbing his fingertips on the raised landmark. “Do you like that?”

Dimitri grabbed Byleth by his hair, “Goddess, don’t ever stop!” and brought him into another aggressive, messy kiss while bucking his hips wildly against him. 

He grasped Dimitri’s hip and guided him into a slower, more controlled rhythm, “A little bit more.” and he inserted his third finger. Dimitri froze. His eyes were clenched shut. His entire body and especially his erection trembled and ached as if begging for Byleth. He experimented by folding up his legs and the resulting angle change, to his surprise, made Byleth feel deeper. 

That discovery awoke a need that was so strong that a single tear fell from his eye.

The other noticed the change, “Dimitri?” He paused. He grew very concerned, almost frightened for him at the sight of the tear, “Dimitri? My Love? Are you all right?”

“I . . . can’t explain.” His voice was more strained but still heavy with desire, “It’s so. . . “ He closed his eye tightly.

“Please, tell me how you feel?”

Dimitri’s words spilled out rapidly, “Youfeellikeapartofme!” Dimitri’s breathing rose as he tried to speak, looking back at him with so much raw emotion in his expression. “Byleth. I need to feel you like, please, like you’re a part of me.” He closed his eyes and swallowed. “I had felt empty for so long. Please fill me with you.” His face turned almost crimson red and flinched as if in pain. 

Byleth was moved, smiling sweetly at him as his words summoned an abundant love for him that warmed his heart in a way that he thought could never happen. He never had a heartbeat, but it felt like he did now. He leaned over and kissed Dimitri’s tear while his fingers resumed by affectionately pumping within him, making careful scissor motions and stroking against his prostate. Dimitri started to cry out in delight that he instantly silenced with another bite of his lip. Slowly and carefully, Byleth removed his fingers, causing Dimitri to look at him in worry which Byleth calmed with a loving smile. “Dimitri Blaiddyd, my love,” Byleth very gently spoke, body pressed against his, “I want to be one with you too. With all of my being. There is nothing I won’t do for you. I will give you everything.” He gazed into his eyes, “Shall we then?”

Once again, three little words summoned so much out of Dimitri. “Yes! Please!” He stared straight into Byleth’s eyes: desperate, vulnerable, and lusting. That look sent shivers of delight from his chest, down Byleth’s spine, and settling at his groin, making him all the more than willing to keep his promise. Immediately he took to coating his member with more oil as he settled in between Dimitri’s legs, who was already positioning himself before him. With breath heaving, he stared intently at Byleth’s hand as he stroked and readied himself. Byleth and Dimitri once more exchanged tender looks, and Byleth carefully slid inside.

Dimitri gave a small growl and immediately tensed as the split feeling immediately gave way to a sudden rush that moved over him like a wave. Pausing midaction, Byleth’s widened hands gently caressed up and down Dimitri’s sides, “Relax, Dimitri. You feel so hot. So good.” He watched Dimitri’s face as the knots of his eyebrows and forehead eased as his body relaxed, and Byleth carefully slid completely inside. Byleth started with slow, gentle motions to help him adjust. Dimitri let out a moan and started reaching for him, but he quickly slammed both hands on the bed. “Dimitri, it’s ok.” Byleth breathed as he began to lean over him, carefully arranging their bodies closer together, “I want you to touch me.” He hooked Dimitri’s legs over his arms, experimenting with faster thrusts as he bent him forward. When Dimitri began to moan in rhythm, Byleth began to speed up, and the other's moaning quickly grew louder in response to him.

Then Byleth rolled up Dimitri’s waist in order to angle himself to hit his lover’s prostate. As he did so, he momentarily paused to allow the sight to etch itself permanently into his mind. Dimitri, who would normally be described as either dignified or ferocious, was coming undone underneath him. His messy, blonde hair was either laying on the sheet or stuck against his forehead in sweat, which was a sheen all over his naked body. His mouth was ajar in a pattern of panting, building moans as he thrusted his waist in time with Byleth. Lastly, his flushed, swollen erection leaked translucent precum down the shaft as Byleth’s own member slid in and out of him.

As they flowed together, Byleth released the prince’s lower body to move freely as he leaned over him, allowing Dimitri to wrap his legs around the other’s waist and his arms around his shoulders and neck. “. . . Professor.” He moaned loud and guttural and Byleth knew, from then on, that very word from him would make his heart race. 

He reached in between them and began stroking his lover as he reciprocated the sound, “My student.” All reservations that were present before were now completely abandoned. The two noisily thrashed about as they desperately ground into each other. Byleth was stroking Dimitri’s member while also hanging onto the mattress to maintain a deep an angle as possible. Dimitri desperately rolled his waist against Byleth while gripping behind his shoulder and fisting one hand into the mattress, trying to remember not to break anything in his ecstasy including Byleth. 

Dimitri grasped Byleth’s hair over his temple with his free, shaking hand and turned his face until they stared at each other eye to eye. His hand moved and widened to hold his cheek, giving higher-pitched moans as he felt himself teetering on the edge. After a few brief moments, Dimitri’s head fell back against the pillow as he cried out Byleth’s name with unbelievable pleasure completely overwhelming him as he came.

Combined with the hot feeling of Dimitri’s seed on his stomach and seeing the climax on his face, everything within Byleth focused on losing himself inside him. All of his strength went into gripping Dimitri, who in turn clung to him, and ramming inside him like an animal in heat. In as little as two thrusts, he gave a loud grunt of Dimitri’s name and then echoed the other’s yells, feeling Dimitri tremble as he filled him.

There had been many times when Byleth and Dimitri would act as if they were one in mind or body. Now for a brief time, they both felt like they were truly and completely one.

For what either might have been or felt like several minutes, they remained wrapped around each other, positions more relaxed yet still happily tangled as if any movement might wake them from a dream. Byleth broke the silence first, with a gentle kiss on the other’s mouth. He carefully crawled over him and rolled into his back on the bed. Dimitri, who was still feeling euphoric, gasped between settling breaths, “That was . . . Incredible.”

Byleth smiled as turned onto his side, resting his head and other hand onto his shoulder, “You were incredible.” Dimitri started rolling towards him, but paused as he noticed the sticky feeling between his legs. Byleth looked for the torn sheet from earlier, seeing it discarded on the floor. Slowly got up, and his stance was so wobbly that he could barely stand. The blood had not yet returned to his legs, he figured. Dimitri chuckled as he watched a naked Byleth stumble like a newborn foal. Byleth smiled at him, “You take a lot out of me.” 

Dimitri smirked, “Obviously.”

On that, Byleth snorted, “Did you just make a dirty joke?” He dropped the torn cloth into the washbasin. “That has to be your first. I’m treasuring that one.” ”It is not.” Dimitri retorted. ”I’m not as innocent as you think I am.” Byleth grinned, ”I’m teasing.” He regained his footing quickly, returned to the bed with the washcloth, ”But now you got me curious about what you’re thinking about during class.” He then proceeded to clean Dimitri’s lap.

“That’s cold!” He hissed. Byleth playfully tapped the tip of Dimitri’s tired member with the soaked cloth, making him flinch a little. Once he was clean, Byleth tossed the wash rag aside and started reaching for his tossed aside pants until he felt a strong pull on his arm and waist that dragged him back into bed. “Don’t even think about it.” Dimitri said as he wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

“They’re probably looking for us.”

“You locked the door.”

“Shouldn’t we at least get dressed?”

“Byleth, come back to bed.” he answered gently as he buried his face into his shoulder, “I’m not ready to go yet.”

With an understanding sigh, Byleth complied. He rolled over and returned Dimitri’s embrace, smiling as he spoke with his face upon the top of the blonde head, “You know, if our story becomes a legend, this will be the part where the Saint cures the madness of the King with true love’s first kiss. And the kingdom is ruled peacefully forever.” Byleth looked down at him, Dimitri looked up in answer, and the two affectionately rubbed noses. “I know it’s not that simple, not even close. If you let me, Dimitri, I want to be there for you every step of the way, even if it’s a lifetime.”

Dimitri held him close and started nuzzling his neck, smiling against him, “You keep saying sweet things like that, and I may have to have another round.”

Byleth reached down as he began stroking himself, “That can be arranged.” Dimitri laughed as he brought him down to kiss him.

  
  



End file.
